


Shitsuji no Monogatari

by Idyllicdream



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Anime 2006), Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Butlers, F/M, Great Depression, Historical AU, Imperial Japan, Post-World War I, Post-World War II, Pre-World War II, Slow Romance, Taishou-Meiji Period, World War II Japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idyllicdream/pseuds/Idyllicdream
Summary: Otherwise known as The Butler's Tale. When the old butler of the Tohsaka household retires after years in service, the thought of anyone replacing him is nothing short of preposterous to Rin. When her new butler turns out to be arrogant, sarcastic and irritating to no end, Rin's life takes a new turn. One thing's guaranteed though: with Archer, her life is never the same.





	1. A prelude to goodbye

A sigh of great relief swept through class 2-4 as the last exam papers are collected. With it, their weeks of torturous revision and nerve-racking anxiety had finally come to a close, for better or worse. The noise volume increased - steadily and then explosivel, flooding the halls as answers were traded, sighs of relief as well as frustrated cries broke out. Soon the boys began preaching about football matches in the afternoon while the class' female population moved on to talks about cooking and sewing.

"It feels so good, doesn't it, Rin-san?" One of them tentatively approached and talked to the poised, regal girl seated beside the bright-lit window. Out of everyone in the room, she was probably the most stunning person, in the best sense of the word.

Her black hair rolled off her shoulders like gleaming silk, almost like a river under the moon. Her face was clean and elegant, with cheeks naturally tinted with a slight rosy hue. Her eyes had a dreamy look, though they would be more used to being sharp and piercingly proud.

"Eh? Oh yes" Rin was tucking away her stationary and looked up absent-mindedly. She smiled in order to be polite, as she had not been paying attention.

"Is that all you have to say?" The girl, Amy-chan exclaimed, pouting. "Such a difficult paper. Only people who do really well can say that. It must have been a breeze for you."

The green-eyed girl laughed uncomfortably. "Ah, well. I have been studying."

"But you're the smartest person in the entire school! What do you need studying for? Even if you hadn't done any revision, you would have gotten the perfect score anyway." barged in Hana, the girl sitting in the desk to Rin's right.

"That's not true!" Rin began to protest, but she was good-naturedly waved off.

"Whatever, this calls for a **celebration**! Why don't we go karaoke this afternoon until our voices go hoarse? The boys are doing their own little football worship too." Hana took out a comb and started smoothing her thick brown hair.

Instantly passionate, Amy agreed, jumping out of her seat. "I think that's a great idea. You'll come with us, won't you Rin?"

Rin looked slightly taken aback by the offer and briefly wondered if it'd be rude to refuse right away. It wasn't as if she didn't want to go, but she had made other plans that day. Very important plans. But she soon decided she'd have to break it to them anyway; there was little point in hesitating.

"I'm sorry, guys. My father is leaving this afternoon, and I must see him off." A look of apology melted across her face.

"It's okay Rin. We understand." Hana said, looking slightly disappointed.

"How long will he be gone this time?" Amy glanced at her with concern.

Not for another year at least, Rin secretly thought. But instead of saying so, Rin replied with the best smile she could muster, and the words that came were that she didn't know. It was probably more of the truth than she had.

...

Rin had learnt not to be upset when her father leaves. This time would be no exception.

Except this is time, some things were different, Rin sadly thought as she strode purposefully towards the black car specifically waiting for her.

"My lady, good afternoon." an old man, smartly dressed in a black suit and tie, vailed and bowed to her. He was her butler and chauffeur. Or, in her absolute opinion, the only person who truly mattered in her life.

"Hello, Ojii-san." Rin immediately disregarded her own glum thoughts as she beamed happily at the man.

As light as a gliding swallow, she climbed onto the elegant car and waited patienly as her butler closed the door and spun the engine to life. Carefully he steered it onto the lane.

"How was your day, my lady?" He asked, his voice as husky as old leaves passing on a windy day. This was a question he often asked whenever she'd return from school. Naturally, Rin was prepared to answer it.

"The exams were much harder than I'd expected," Came her confident response. "However, it was nothing I couldn't have done."

"That is to be expected from my lady." The old man declared boastfully. "She is never one to scare before a test."

"Of course not!" She exclaimed indignantly. "I have to make you proud, do I?"

"Master Tokiomi would be proud of you as well, although not **_nearly_** as much as I am." He laughed, like an old grandfather would his granddaughter.

Rin snorted. "You know father doesn't place value on academics."

Tadao, aware of the sensitive topic and her charge's sour tone, quickly decided on another one.

"Oh! That's right. Our Young Lady will be a senior at high school next year..."

"I am." Rin said and sat a little straighter.

"Hmm? Girls at that age have lots of boys to fawn over." He suggested innocently. Yet Rin had to flinch seeing how he was shooting her a dark look through the back mirror - a menacing aura swamped their compartment.

"Jii-san!" Rin cried out, aghast and with embarrassment all over her face. "I've told you many times. I don't have anyone like that!"

"Or so you've told me." He whistled, and the murderous aura receeded.

Rin straightened her back, although her posture was already exemplary elegance and spoke with a proud, dignified tone. "I'm not interested in boys. Most of them act so immature at school anyways."

Her worry-wart old butler wasn't persuaded, per se. "I was young once, too, believe it or not. Quite the lady's man I was, may I say. Immaturity can be a charm."

"No. It isn't." Rin said sourly. "Trust me, Jii-san. There's no one at school who could possibly convince me to change my mind."

"Oh? How unlike you to lack imagination." Tadao chuckled. "It's a small world, my lady, and by the day it is increasingly so. Though I trust your judgment, school is not the last place one needs to fall in love."

" **Ugh** , enough, Jii-san." Rin muttered in disdain. "We'll talk about something else."

"Very well, my lady. Whatever suits you best." The old butler let out a cheerful laugh. "I doubt you'll have to suffer from my meddling for ever." He continued casually, as if he was speaking about nothing at all. But the words stung. The car expertly glided through the street, its soft hum so familiar to Rin's heart.

"Ojii-san..." Rin's heart lurched in her chest. She had been trying to avoid any mention of this, the matter that weighed so heavily on her mind these days past. Rin was rarely unsure of herself, rarely disturbed by change, be it worse. But now, that horrible empty feeling in her was undeniably real. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't erase it from her mind. That was because two days after her father, Lord of the Tohsaka Manor'd left, Mori Tadao will be officially retiring, after his 15 years of loyal service in the noble's family.

...

"My lady, I…" Tadao began to say, without turning around.

"That's enough already. I know what you are going to say." Rin swiftly interrupted. Her tone was firm and slightly admonishing, but also was very soft and kind.

Her dear old butler, stubborn as a mule, wouldn't be deterred by anyone questionable, let alone this good young girl he'd known nearly all her life. "My lady, I only wish to express how deeply sorry I am." His voice trembled, though the weathered hand on the wheel held firm.

Rin's heart leapt out of her chest, and she clutched it to make sure it was still. "No, jii-san." Rin burst out. "Why are you sorry? You've been so kind to me all my life. You could have retired many years ago, but you stayed for me. I wouldn't be as I am without you helping me all this time." She said in earnest, taking in a deep breath and sending him a confident smile. She knew he could see it.

"I'm all grown up now, Jii-san, so you don't have to worry about me anymore."

"Yes, that is true." The old man chuckled. Rin smiled.

"That's why you should not be sad. Come on, let our final drive home together be happy, as always." After a moment of hesitation, she added. "We can talk about my non-existent love life too, if you want."

This got Tadao laughing heartily, while Rin was glad the mood had brighten. "As my lady wishes."

But despite her brave words and cheerful facade, Rin knew she was crumbling inside. Already, she felt so lonely, even as she sat behind her beloved Jii-san. That he was here could not change the fact that he was leaving. He was leaving! And after that, she'd be all alone in her vast, empty space of a mansion. Not home. It could not be home, if Tadao's gone.

Rin could feel the very cornerstone of her life rocking, and could only trust her own strength to ride out the storm.


	2. Farewell to you

Chapter 2

From Fuyuki harbor there was a brilliant view of the sea. Rin had been here many times before, on many a passing season. The view was familiar to her, and she was fond of it in a particular way. On wintry days its surface was shimmering silver, polished under the cold sun; and in summer it would appear merrier with a pleasant baby blue, tinged with white waves.

This time, Rin had come to it as the sun set. The beautiful sphere was just shy of the horizon, barely leaning in. Its rays cast a golden shadow on the sea, setting the water alight with amber and tints of rose as the world waited. The wind was mild and gracious, playing her hair and kissing her cheeks. Rin thought she had never seen a lovelier view.

"May your journey be favourable, Master Tokiomi." Tadao bowed in respect.

Her father nodded once. In the light his coat had an almost crimson glow, and in the wind it billowed slightly. The elegant turn of his head spoke of power and composure, silent and exerting no effort.

"Take care, Tadao." He said simply, unsmiling.

"Thank you, sir..." The man replied with formality, indifferent to the callousness of the Tohsaka head. It is so strange how so warm a view could harbour such distant-feeling emotions.

Now Tokiomi turned to Rin, who felt unsure – always unsure before her father's unreadable gaze. The stately way Tokiomi carried himself had impressed Rin immensely as a child; and though she was not intimidated now, she felt like one again, her spirit withering somewhat.

"Have a safe trip, Father." She repeated the words she'd been speaking every time on these docks since she was a child.

Her father still didn't say anything. Not that she expected him to. Tokiomi was a man of few words, of which even fewer expressed his emotions.

But he opened his mouth and told her. "Tadao's replacement will arrive four days after his retirement. You will be well taken care of, Rin."

Those words sent an angry surge through her mind that for an instant she forgot how nervous she was. Although she reigned in her emotions and schooled her expressions, it didn't mean she wasn't infuriated at the thought of having a 'replacement' for Tadao. No one could replace him. His place in her heart was so special, so sacred to her, that to allow someone else in was absolutely ridiculous! Thankfully, she was able to bit back a rather snide remark.

Composing herself, Rin straightened her posture and reminded herself of her father's presence. It would not do to lose her calm in front of him. She knew her father meant those words for comfort. That soothed her somewhat, knowing that he'd at least acknowledged how much Rin loved her butler, the man that truly raised her. Even Tokiomi knew he wasn't there in much of her life. But she somehow found her father's rare acknowledgement easy to ignore, especially in favour of her fresh anger.

"There would be no need for a replacement, Father." She said pleasantly and smiled, the nonchalant kind she sometimes put on to get her teachers and classmates to accept her ideas. Though her smile might not be real, her words she meant very seriously. Gaining courage, she continued enthusiastically. "I can very well manage the house on my own. In fact, I was looking forward to-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. "Nonsense, Rin. Such work is not for you. You're better off focusing on your studies, and by that I mean your real studies. You were not born and raised to emerge yourself in the work of slaves. Do you understand?"

His casual words were spoken so coldly the young girl felt as though she'd run through an icy shower. Rin innerly flinched at the hardness in his dismissal and replied clumsily. "Yes, Father."

"Any other questions?" He eyed her fiercely.

"No, Father." Came her mechanical response.

Her heart was scorching her with anger. But what else could she say?

"Good." Tokiomi nodded, satisfied.

He extended a hand, but what he offered was not a handshake. He held a white, expensive-looking envelope that bore the Tohsaka house seal. "This is for you." Inside it was a letter, whose contents Rin had no intention of reading soon.

Nonetheless, she took it to please her father. Tokiomi seemed appeased, for he smiled imperceptibly. "The letter contains all the relevant details in regards to our latest manservant," He explained carelessly. "That is all. I'll see you very soon."

With swift steps he boarded the ship, which laying stoic in wait for him. He didn't once turn back.

As the vessel left, Rin waved dutifully after her father. Yet inside, she could not help but marvel at how bitter it all felt.

.

.

"...Jii-san, please stop here." Rin said quietly.

As the black car eased to a stop in front of a beautiful fenced park with autumn-colored trees, Rin immediately slid off and slammed the door in her wake.

"My lady-" Tadao's alarmed cry behind her make her fists clench.

"Do not follow me." She ordered, fully knowing he would never push her Especially not where they were. "Wait for me here."

"My lady, please." Tadao begged, but Rin ignored it despite her heart's guilt.

Soon she disappeared behind the gate, which lay carelessly open and entered the cemetery. Her footsteps were remarkably light on the whispering yellow leaves carpeting the path, so much so that to the normal eye it would seem that she flew.

She was going to visit her mother.

When she found the grave that bore her mother's name, she carefully knelt in front of it. Instinctively her fingers reached out and touched the smooth, cool stone. With one hand, she traced the letters that spelt 'Aoi Tohsaka', as if she was caressing her mother's cheeks. The letters were perfectly inscribed, their fine curves more resembled calligraphy than carving.

"Hello, Mum." She whispered lovingly. "You would not believe what happened today."

Her grave laid in a beautiful place full of light. All around her trees watched her with eternal steadfastness and rustled comfortingly, their canopy guarded her from the elements. Songbirds would come too, though only their chirps alerted her of their presence. Their voice strangely enough did not speak of death, but of happiness and remembrance. And wonder in a far away world. When she listened, it was the most calming melody.

Even so, she was sad. For all their songs they could not bring back the radiance of her mother's smile, the warmth of her hug nor the kindness in her songs.

"Father is leaving again. I'm used to that now. But he insulted Ojii-san..." Rin could feel upset seeping into her voice. "After all his dedication to the Tohsaka family Father called his work a slave's! He shot me down when I wanted independence. He controls what I do. And you know what else, Mum, he isn't the only one leaving." Her tone lowered miserably.

After a pause, during which she felt exhausted in mind and spirit, she continued softly. "We're having a new butler, since Jii-san is retiring. Jii-san might be able to put up with Father's attitude, but I doubt any replacement will. Soon, I'll be alone. But that'll be a good thing. Cause I doubt whether I'll be able to love anyone besides you and Tadao. Maybe a life alone is a life I need."

Now that she said it, she realized it might be true. There were only a few people in life Rin knew she loved and certainly fewer she was ready to love. She wasn't an exactly picky person, nor was she at all anti-social. It was just that Tohsaka Rin found it very hard to let someone in her heart and become fond of them – always had. Since she was young she had always been a head and shoulder above her peers in terms of wisdom and intelligence. That made it difficult for her to understand them, for example how they could enjoy superficial things like make-up (or at least wearing them constantly). She was simply out of touch with her classmates and as a result, she never found someone as close as a friend. Tadao was the nearest thing.

And he'd be leaving in days. Too soon.

She sighed, wishing to lean close. "I wish you were here. You'd know what to do, right? You'd be strong for me, right?" She whispered, and a tear involuntarily trickled from her eyes twinkling. "Well, Mama, I'll be strong for you." She wiped away the tear with her sleeve. Looking up to glimpse the sky, she softly sang the lullaby her mother gave her long ago. It was called Snow Rain.

Everyone will leave on a journey someday

Heavy with sadness and hurt

In search for the answer

That shall be found at the very end

...

The snow melts and twinkles in the night

The wind urges on a quest

The road of the blessed wind

Journeys on with a smile

The quiet snap of a twig behind her caused her to abruptly cease the song. Quickly whipping around, her eyes found a man dressed in simple clothes. He had unusually light hair – not the kind of pale blond or thin white or even grey. It was silver. His skin was tan, despite the cooler weather. He wore a dark coat that was stark against a white shirt, grey jeans and also a white scarf made of silk. Overall, he appeared full of contrasting tones. Rin thought he must not from around here.

He was standing casually, not even facing her. But he was looking at her.

Crossing his arms, a smirk appeared on his lips. "Ah, so you're the source of that awful singing. I thought I should report someone for disturbing the peace."

Rin's reaction was immediate. She quickly stood up, clenching her fist and blushing, embarrassed that she was caught.

"Well, if you don't like it you're welcome to go somewhere else." She said hotly, and blushed even more when he laughed. "Shut up."

"Trust me," He said when his laughter finally ceased. "I would have if I didn't have to be here. Some of us just don't have the luxury of visiting their loved ones in peace."

Rin growled in frustration, scowling at the man as if he'd go away if she stared hard enough. He smiled happily at her murderous glare before tilting his head with a frown. "By the way, you look terrible." He said bluntly.

What? That was totally uncalled for! Sure he could complain that her singing was distracting, but to go on insult her appearance? This guy's asking for it!

"And what are you supposed to be? The God of Beauty pageants?" She snarled.

Her shoulder shook with displeasure. Even now she was denied peace. The man raised a suspicious brow.

Although, if Rin wasn't too occupied with hating this stranger's guts, she'd notice her words may be that might not be far from the truth. This silver-haired stranger had such an impressive built. Even beneath his dark coat and white shirt one could see the powerful muscles. He was also tall and lean, and had a dashing look. To say he looked like a model would be an understatement, for his handsome countenance belonged to legendary heroes of old.

He ignored her bite and before she knew it he was right beside her, pinching her cheek. "Wow, just look at these tears," He frowned. "They're all over your face."

"What? No they're not," Rin batted his hand away like it was an annoying bee.

"Oh look. Now they're all red. Are you sure you're okay?" This time, he brushed her cheek with his hand, feeling its heat.

"I'm fine." She said heatedly, but she didn't jerk away. To her surprise she found she wasn't very bothered by his touch, and was actually just a bit disappointed when his warmth retreated from her.

He looked at her in deep thought, as if contemplating. It made Rin sarcastically wonder if he could possibly be able to think with such a fat head and inflated ego. No doubt he was about to insult her again.

"Tsk, you shouldn't be out so long in this cold." He sighed, taking off his scarf and began wrapping it around her. "At least keep warm properly when going out."

He finally tied it in a cute knot and smiled. And he did it all so quickly and expertly that Rin didn't have time to react. She could have found some witty remark to say to him, but she was all out, frozen on the spot. This was so patronising, she thought, but... why is it sort of endearing?

"And don't cry too much. It doesn't suit you." He commented lightly before turning and walked away from her.

Only then did Rin snap.

"W-Wait a second…" She started after him, but his strides were longer than hers. Damn it!

She broke into a run, yet the mysterious man had somehow already vanished. There was no trace that he'd ever been there, and he had gone as quickly as a fleeting autumn breeze. There was nothing to prove he wasn't a ghost of sort, none to show that their conversation ever passed.

Except the scarf he gave her. Rin quickly pulled it off, but she had no one to return it to and frankly, she had no idea if she should thank him or shout at him if she did.

"My lady, it's almost dusk. We should be heading back."

Tadao's voice startled her. She blushed again when he eyed the scarf she was holding.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

Bewildered, she shook her head. "No..."

"I have never seen that scarf before." He raised an inquisitive brow.

Rin hesitated. "Someone left it here." She said, which was part of the truth.

"Do you know who?"

"No."

"Then I'm sure he or she will come back for it. Until then, you can hold on to it." Her butler spoke with such a calm tone his charge was tempted to think he knew it for the truth.

Can she? Rin wondered as she deftly climbed into the car. She was in a daze for the rest of the trip back to the mansion. Tadao said nothing.

That strange guy had taken care of her. In an instant, he did what she never allowed anyone to do. Even worse was the fact that she wasn't really angry.

No. Maybe he was a flirt. Maybe he did that to everyone he met. She wasn't special. His act didn't mean anything.

Or so her mind, disliking the alien feeling, tried to rationalise. Her heart though, still beating so fast was whispering to her other things. It knew everything she just claimed wasn't true, but for now it decided to let her mind dominate. Rin felt more in control that way.

The scarf she still held in her hand. Soft and comforting it was and still warm. Rin brought it to her nose despite her better judgment. Flustering, she noticed how nice it smelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Kana Ueda, the voice actor of Rin Tohsaka in the Fate/SN series actually sung a real song called 'Snow Rain'. The lyrics above are translated roughly and I found them on Anime lyrics. com. Check out this song! It's awesome.
> 
> Second chapter already. Honestly, I'm jealous with Rin. Archer is just one hell of a guy and it's so unfair that I only meet guys like that in (fan)fiction.
> 
> Review please?


	3. Echoes of autumn

"Ah, that's the car." Tadao lifted his old hat. "And that's my niece driving it." Rin's eyes drifted to see a fashionable young woman in her thirties pulling up in front of the main entrance. She couldn't pay attention for long; her focus was on Tadao's hat, oddly enough. The item was something he'd kept in good faith for more years than the count of her age, and she knew well why he did - it was a gift from his late wife.

Was it strange that she knew such a detail? Is it normal for a mistress to know her butler more personally? Such were the thoughts she mused. Considering the number years Tadao'd served the Tohsaka family, she would say it wasn't surprising.

Tadao was not wearing his usual suit and tie. His today was casual, made of faded khaki. Instead of a crisp black waistcoat, her butler was wearing a soft-wool cardigan. He held a small leather suitcase him his hand that seemed terribly light. Perhaps there was nothing he could have brought with him.

This was the side of him Rin had never seen before. The sight of him not being formal, not being her usual diligent butler was strange. He was just an old man. His face was peaceful.

He will never go back to being her butler again.

But…

Tadao turned and smiled gently at Rin. "This seems to be farewell-"

Rin leapt up and circled her arms around his neck. If Tadao was taken aback by her sudden gesture, he did not show it.

"You will always be my Ojii-san," She whispered. It sounded vulnerable, she realised. But it came from her heart, so why care. "No matter what happens, no matter what anyone says, you'll always, _always_ be my Ojii-san." She lightly pushed herself away from him to look at his eyes. Those old eyes were, the way his face wrinkled every time he smiled, every gesture was soft with love and sadness and pride.

Rin felt tears in her eyes. Squeezing them, she let those tiny drops fell on to his suit. "No matter where I am, you will always be my grandfather."

Tadao gazed at the fierce young girl in front of him and was reminded of when he first saw her as an even younger girl. She hadn't been shy then. She wasn't shy now. Even if she had grown in wisdom, she still was the child he knew.

Tadao stroke fondly her hair. Rin leaned into her Ojii-san's hands - so thin and aged and delicate they seemed that the wind could blow it away as easily as they could skeletons of leaves. But the kindness and love in his voice reassured her that he was with her still.

"My _brave_ girl, I am so proud of the person you've become. But from now on, I'm afraid you will have to face many hardships from which I can no longer shelter you." He whispered tenderly, which made Rin ached with sadness and attachment. "But believe in your path as I shall believe in you; for it is as you said, though we're not related by blood, you are indeed my dearest family. Thank you for letting me serve you, Ojou-sama."

Rin smiled joyously at his words and nodded with vigour. "Just you see, Ojii-san. I'll become the greatest noblewoman in this country. I'll surely make you proud." She bravely declared.

"More than anything though," Tadao said. "I wish for you to live your life and be happy. Don't lose sight of what's most important, my dear."

"I won't."

Tadao picked up his suitcase, which he'd carefully put down. Together, the two descended the great entrance and stood before the yellow-painted car of Tadao's niece.

"Goodbye, my dear girl. I'll come visit you, once I settled down. Try not to enjoy it too much when I'm not there." He said very seriously.

"Don't you worry about me now." Rin patted his shoulder and even laughed. "Geez, go and enjoy your retirement already!"

_Thank you for everything. I wish you could've stayed._

"Don't be too reckless now!" The closing door muffled his voice, but Rin could hear him clearly.

As the car's engine chugged to life and slowly drove away, Rin's light footsteps gained pace. She ran after it despite herself to wave at Tadao one last time. Through the tiny window, Rin could see Tadao having a heart attack when he saw her do that. Well, she supposed she did run out on the road on her own after all.

Rin didn't care. It was empty anyway. But she did stop and stand in the large gate of rich ornate design in front of the mansion. Only when the small yellow car had turned and disappeared from her sight did Rin drop her hand slowly. The enthusiasm seemed to have been sucked out of it, for it hung joyously by her side.

She stood still for a while, staring after the car's ghost.

With heavy feet she somehow made her way back to the building. She halted in front of the main entrance, where a few seconds ago Tadao still stood. Solemnly, she glanced up. Beyond the roof was the sky – flawless and beautiful and inviting. A perfect blue that was utterly beyond her, no matter how she reached.

The wind was rising around her, and the trees shook sorrowfully in its midst. The leaves where only a week ago was green now donned the signs of the season. In the garden pond the swans would be gone and the water utterly still.

Finally, before her was her home. This large towering building was an architecture marvel - meticulous and impressive at every turn. But it was little more than a decorated prison, one she must return but could not leave.

So be it, if that was her fate.

Rin took in a deep breath before bracing the marble steps, walking as proud as any queen, as any lonesome warrior. The doors shut behind her and thus shut out the world.

.

.

The next few days were strangely quiet to Rin. She'd be coming home, walking when she'd take a moment to stop in front of the mansion and breathe in the sight of the house that should be home. Absolutely nothing about it had changed since Tadao was gone. Its sturdiness must have endured longer than the life of any living man, or any amount of time man forgot to count.

At the moment though, the ancient building seemed to reflect the state of Rin's heart. It was as dignified as ever, but there was no laugh in it. There was only silence that sometimes echoed of loneliness, but most other times did not echo anything at all.

In the days following Tadao's departure Rin found more time for herself and to reflect her life than anytime before. It was more painful at first, but slowly the wish for companionship buried itself deep in her heart. And Rin became by the day more convinced of her independence, that she truly did not need anyone in the world, nor in her life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Rin :((( I feel so bad for her.
> 
> No Archer in this chapter, which honestly isn't fair. I love writing him because you can never predict what he'll do. Not writing a chapter with him in it feels weird!


	4. A New Meeting

"What is with all this commotion!?"

Rin was walking with a calm pace through the school's court yard, deep in her thoughts, when a couple of students both younger and her peers rushed past her with considerable excitement on their face. She wondered her thoughts aloud and caught the arms of a freshman who was going to join the fray.

"What's going on?" Rin enquired.

"Oh Tohsaka Senpai, you must come and see." The younger girl was tugging at Rin's uniform sleeve and was just an inch away from dragging her away. "Everyone's talking about it! Apparently a foreigner is in front of the school, waiting for someone. I heard he's accepting candy."

With that, the girl was gone. She slipped away from Rin's fingers like a kite on windy day, leaving her dumbstruck and all the more concerned. A younger classman wouldn't usually behave this way to her. They treated her with a sort of reverence and often stuttered when she addressed them. Rin didn't particularly enjoy or indulge such treatment; which, in her opinion, only widened the gap between her, a noble-born, and the majority of society. Her best effort at changing it had yielded nothing though.

She quickly followed the small stream of girls, although not for the same reason. If someone were here to trouble the students, she would not go easy on them. It was her duty, after all, to protect the younger classmen, among others.

When she reached the front gate, Rin was expecting to see anything but what she actually saw. A tall man, clad in formal attire, was leaning against a car, her car, surrounded by a small crowd of swooning female students. From her school. Who were all offering him a small box of chocolate or similar sweets.

Needless to say, Rin was incensed. How dare they make such a scene in front the school? This was an esteemed place, a temple of learning. What's more, it's one of the most respected schools in the entire country. Its student body was infamous for being elite and outstandingly talented, selected based on merit alone. Now they're fawning over him? Some random guy? Rin felt not just indignant, but also very tempted to be cross.

"All younger classmen, please step aside this instance!" She cleared her voice and barked, in an absolute, stern tone that left no place for argument or disobedience.

The crowd's chatter ceased at once. They stared at her with awe, and some with a look of shame (though none with remorse), as they parted and backed away slowly and willfully.

"I must say how very disappointed I am with you, all of you. I know it has been a long day and every one is glad to go home, but there is no reason or excuse for you to gather in such a manner in front of the building. Have you forgotten your position, your pride as a student? If you will all chase after a stranger the next time you see one, then by all means pursue a career in selling lottery tickets!" She said harshly, addressing all of them. "Next time I see you like this, I'll report everyone to the Headmistress for misconduct. Is that clear?"

A unified murmur of 'Yes, Senpai' rippled through the crowd. Satisfied, Rin dismissed them. She stayed and sharply eyed any who tried to linger around.

"My, my, you gave them a good scolding, didn't you?" A voice sighed, sounding bemused rather than disappointed. "What an authoritarian personality…"

Rin spun around with a speed that would make sprinters shudder. The stranger didn't flinch, but simply watched her with great interest. It made her feel as if she was a book; he was reading her, intent on seeing what happens next.

He was very tall. Rin herself was by no means shorter than average, but she found her head to barely reach above his shoulders. Even when he surrounded by adoring fans, he stood at least a head above them all. She found she had to tilt backwards to get a good look (or glare) at this man.

"And you." She said, not the least intimidated. "You would do well to park somewhere else during this hour. Only those with special permission from the school are allowed to be here."

He was quietly observing her expressions and made no attempt to stop her from preaching him. His own countenance lit up after she spoke that last bit, and he had this mischievous look that told her he knew that exactly.

"Oh? But I do." He said, smiling. "Have you really forgotten me already?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tch, Your memory must be poorer than I imagined." He made no effort to conceal his rather abusive words. "Figure that out yourself, Ojou-sama."

.

.

Rin would have sighed exasperatedly at this stranger if such acts hadn't been considered a breach of decorum. When you are a noble you must watch even the slightest things, especially in front of the public. Rin recalled vaguely a quote her old governess had said, that to be born a noble is to live a life forever self-conscious.

So instead she chose to narrow her eyes critically at this man, he seemed utterly unfazed by anything she did. At last, it dawned on her.

"O-omae!" She stuttered.

A smirk tugged at the man's face, making him look especially cocky. "Have you finally remembered, Ojou-san?"

That's right! That day at the cemetery. Besides Mother's grave. The scarf!

Rin felt the instant desire to combust on the spot, for her head sure was hyperventilating, and her cheeks felt embarrassingly hot.

She had forgotten all about it without really meaning to. But her head had been so preoccupied with thoughts of Tadao's retirement and the upcoming days, she had not thought of the enigmatic stranger (who couldn't really be considered a stranger now, seeing how this is the second time they willingly encountered each other).

Rin quickly told herself to calm down. There was no need to lose her head over this. Yes. He's here to get his scarf back, that's all! She mentally persuaded herself into thinking.

Taking a deep breath, she addressed him once more. "Thank you for giving me your scarf the other day. I assume you've come to retrieve it?" When he didn't reply, she continued, taking it as the affirmative, "My apologies. Seeing how I did not expect to see you today (or ever again), I have not brought it with me. Come back tomorrow and I shall have it for you."

There was a moment of silence between them. The last of the students were finally saying their goodbyes and vanish into the street or join their chauffeurs in the car. At first, Rin panicked. Why wasn't he saying anything? But after a while, she forgot that she was standing in front of the school, very publicly. She forgot that she should be hurrying home. She also forgot whatever supposed reason this stranger had crossed her path again. The whole world was a blur, for she was staring into the most striking pair of eyes that ever existed.

They were grey in colour, steel-like but softer. They had a smooth texture, while the slant of his brows looked almost troubled. She searched for a hint of his previous playfulness, but there were none. His eyes had this almost hardened look that made him, despite his youthful appearance, suddenly ages older.

"You are mistaken, Ojou-san." The man replied and Rin was a little startled to see he was more serious. "I did not come here to take back anything. I have come with the sole purpose to fulfill my job, and take you back."

Rin spluttered. "Excuse me?" She asked, in disbelief.

"My name is Archer," He said, bending down to give her a full bow. His hand was placed on his heart, the sign of a vow. "Today henceforth, I am your butler and servant. May my time serving you be of use to the cause of your noble house.".

.

* * *

.

Their ride back was a relatively quiet one. Simply put, neither of them said anything.

In the back Rin sat very rigidly, wrestling with her thoughts. Her eyes rested pensively, although sometimes she could not help but staring at the driver, this man who would be her butler.

Somehow, in Rin's mind she could not reconcile Archer's image with that of the chief manservant. He seemed too young, a man who could not be older than her by a few years. Or was it, Rin thought, that with all his years of serving her, Tadao's figure had been so deeply ingrained in her mind that she could not deem any deviance from it possible?

Sensing that she was burdened with more than one question, Archer startled her by saying. "I know you are confused, and righteously so. If you want, you can speak to me and I will-"

"That's enough," Rin cut in. "Do not talk while you drive. It's distracting."

She pushed aside any thought that pointed out to her that she conversed with Tadao all the time in similar situations.

"Humph, very well." Archer replied, sounding neither offended nor disappointed. But the curt retort was somewhat unexpected though, for Rin had been used to Tadao's formally addressing her, showing a clear deference to rank.

It wasn't that she was afraid Archer would steer them straight into streetlamp or innocent tree - she could see how expertly the car glided under his guidance and the way it deftly turned. Even under her critical eyes, she could find no fault in his driving. The reason was that Rin wasn't feeling talkative at all.

Since the day Mori Tadao left, Rin had managed the estate by herself and was very proud she did. In her mind, it was proof of her independence.

Here she thought she was doing a good job, when suddenly, Archer appeared out of no where and complicated her life. How would she tell him, how would she convince him that she didn't want him? Or to be more accurate, that she didn't need a new butler? Now that Rin had grown more accustomed to the lack of any companion, she had grown more irritated by the thought, by the very presence of one in her life. He would be with her all the time now, wouldn't he? Isn't that what butlers and chauffeurs are for in this society?

Oh why couldn't life go the way she wanted? First, the prospect of living alone was so daunting. But just when she finally accepted it and found it even minutely comfortable, a new person popped in and ruined whatever solitariness she had now purposely surrounded herself with.

No! She wasn't going to just accept anyone to be her new butler, no matter how shining their resumes were. Rin made up her mind quickly. Even if Archer was hand-chosen by Tokiomi himself, she was sending him and his smart mouth back to her father. That would probably save them all a lifetime's worth of trouble. Definitely, there's no way this was going to work!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that one coming, didya? No? Oh well, who am I kidding, of course you guys saw this coming.
> 
> A big thanks to every single person who's reviewed and liked and followed this story so far. This chapter is for you guys!


	5. Rin gains an annoying butler

"We're here."

Rin looked up, startled from her thoughts. Before she knew it, they had arrived in front of the Tohsaka Manor. She was still feeling a little bewildered, when Archer exited the car and came to hold the door for her.

This brought her back to her sense. Yes, she was a Tohsaka through and through. And noble families like hers were expected to be the epitome of cool elegance and decorum. There was no time to daydream. Composing herself, she stood beside Archer and told him, in a tone no less than deliberate and firm.

"Archer, as soon as you've put away the car, I'd like you to come to the Main Study Room. I trust you've familiarised yourself with the mansion?"

"Certainly." Archer replied non-chalantly.

As the car drove away, Rin entered her home with a decisiveness in her steps. She was the Mistress of this great estate and she was not going to disappoint by appearing anything short of regal. She made for the Study Room very quickly, glad that she had tidied up the place the day before. There was still a few books on the table. She debated whether to put them away, but decided against it. She didn't want Archer to see her as a spoilt, naive princess, but that she was the well-read individual she was.

She waited patiently, and was awarded when Archer himself entered a few minutes later. His eyes went immediately to her, and didn't even bother to gaze at the magnificent collection of books and scrolls found in the Main Study.

Rin went straight to the point.

"I'll be honest with you about one thing, Archer."

"Hmm?" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow, and Rin struggled to remain in her chair. His face didn't show the faintest hint of worry, despite her tone. In fact, the only emotion she could find was amusement, like an adult on a child!

Argh, she wouldn't let him!

"I appreciate your coming here on my father's orders, but as things are at the present, you are not needed at the Tohsaka Manor."

She paused, waiting for his reply.

Archer's expression didn't change in the slightest. He only smiled and said.

"Go on."

She raised a brow in his direction.

"So, you are dismissed, Archer. I apologise, but that is how things are." She said pointedly.

He surprised her by letting out a chuckle. Then, when his quiet laughter had softened, his expression mirrored hers - a sassy raised brow, although with less fuming and that his eyes weren't frowning like hers.

"My, is this to be my fate, Master? To be given the sack right as I was given the job itself?" He looked though he found it difficult to continue, but only because he was having a hard time holding back his laughter. "How unfortunate I am, not to be allowed even trial to show my competence." He concluded in a woe-is-me drama tone.

Rin physically resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation. She said nothing, trying to appear resolute.

"My Master, this is deeply unfair." Archer proclaimed, smiling light-heartedly. "I have been looking forward to be in your service. Tell me, where have I displeased you?"

_Every time you open that smart mouth of yours would be a good answer._

_"_ It's not that you displease me, Archer. There is no other reason than my simply not needing a butler right now."

"Oh? Forgive me, it is my understanding that the old butler, my senior has retired recently." Archer replied evenly.

"That is correct. He has retired. But it is also true that I do not require your service." Rin said, trying to be more patient than she was feeling. Usually, manservants don't talk back to her like this. But it didn't matter. If it was a battle of wits she would not be unarmed.

"My service is offered freely to you, Master. I come into your employment without any expectation of monetary reward."

"That is unacceptable. You are not a slave!" Rin cried.

This seemed to stun the man into silence, for as long as silence permitted. He stared at her with thoughtfulness, all traces of humor gone. She was startled. It was the same solemn and heavy, bitter look he gave her that afternoon, when he announced his service to her.

In truth, those eyes frightened her. Not that she was scared, no. But she didn't want to see that look on his face. Already, she hated it.

After two seconds, Archer seemed to recover, but not to his former teasing self.

"If it is as you said, my Master, do I not have the choice to serve you if I will?" He said. "I repeat, I offer my service to you free of conditions; and under all circumstance I shall be a humble servant to the Tohsaka family. The only question is, if you'll let me."

Rin was silent. She had never heard of anyone willing to serve without demanding any payment whatsoever. This was new to her. Should she be suspicious?

As she looked at the man, who was on his knees now and bowing deeply to her, she decided that she should not. Against perhaps all reason, she trusted Archer and his word.

"Very well," She sighed. "Since you so insisted."

Incredible. This man she had met only twice was able to convince her into giving in. She wondered if it made her look soft and gullible, but settled on not caring for either of those things. When she saw the sincere look in Archer's eyes, it was enough.

Archer lifted his head. He didn't wear his familiar teasing smirk, but his eyes had a gleam in them that showed just how true was his appreciation for her decision.

"Thank you, Master."

Rin waved him off. "Don't be silly. This doesn't mean I'm going to let you slack off. Nor am I promising anything permanent either. I will be watching your work carefully, Archer. If I find them unsatisfying, you have your leave of this Manor." After laying down the terms, she added. "And from now on, if you are to work here, I do not want you to call me Master."

"What shall I call you, then?" He asked.

Rin wondered at that for a moment. She hadn't really thought of what Archer should call her, she only knew that she had had enough of formal addresses. It was enough to last her a lifetime. And Master was arguably one the worst.

"Call me whatever you want." She decided.

"Hmm..."

It was Archer's turn to grow thoughtful. He gave an appraising gaze, which irked her somewhat. Despite asking her so adamantly to employ him, he was the one giving her the critical eye.

"I shall call you Rin, then." Archer said suddenly, with a strange look in his eyes. He whispered her name to himself, as if checking its sound. "...Yes, the sound of it suits you." He said fondly, seeming content.

Rin spluttered at the informality and innocence of this act. How could he say it so-so...

Her heart sped up to a hundred beats per second and she felt her cheeks and ears oddly heated. She realised she was blushing, with horror. She quickly turned away and evaded Archer's gaze, who seemed concerned.

"Rin, are you alright? Your cheeks are suddenly red."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. More importantly, this is the end of our discussion. You may go." She said quickly.

"Very well then."

As the door closed behind Archer and Rin could hear his furthering footsteps, she slammed her forehead against a thick book.

Argh, she had srewed up, didn't she? How was it that it turned out this way? How on earth did he manage to disarm all the dignified properties she valued so highly? How could he rile her up so much? How did she lose all her formality against him?

Those were the questions that poor Rin couldn't answer. She was now miserable, as she realised she would now have to live with Archer. Oh, the horror!

Now, the only hope she could bet on was Archer messing up one of his duties. Maybe the black tea he ordered her wasn't the right kind. Maybe he failed to make sure the gardener trim the hedge properly. Maybe he forgot to open one of the curtains the large hall between the two wings in the mansion.

Yes, Rin thought, growing more convinced. Sooner or later she would find some irredeemable fault in his housekeeping that he would have no choice but to resign. She was, after all, naturally observant. Besides, managing a large estate isn't easy. If one is going for age, Archer appeared far too young to have enough experience with such a tremendous task, which would have challenged even seasoned butlers in the country.

Yes, very soon, she would be able to find an excuse to make him leave. Be strong, Rin. You will only have to endure this for so long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Did you guys get my reference to Rin and Archer's actual meeting in the Fate series? I thought that was a really sweet moment in both the manga, light novel and the anime. In other news, Archer gets to keep his job! (good for you Archer:)
> 
> I'm sorry for not updating regularly. Like I said in my profile page, I wrote this fic mainly for the kicks. I write chapters every now and then, but can not update on a weekly basis (sorry).
> 
> Anyway, I may change my mind if you guys review. I'm (admittedly) a sucker for those and am very easily persuaded.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry too much, Rin. You'll have your new butler next chapter. I think you'll like him *wink wink.
> 
> Please please review. They fuel my writing XD


End file.
